dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yajirobe (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = , |birth = May 8, 735 Age |death = May 8, 774 Age (revived) |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 970 |pronouns = 俺 (おれ), 拙者 (せっしゃ), 私 (わたし) |height = 5'5" |weight = 178 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Samurai |family = Korin }} Yajirobe (ヤジロベー, Yajirobē) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Blutz Wave". Yajirobe is also featured as the protagonist in Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe. Personality and Canon History Please visit the canon page to see all about Yajirobe's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Yajirobe in The Forgotten is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' Yajirobe (ヤジロベー, Yajirobē) was a surprisingly important character featured in The Forgotten. He debuted in the Planet Earth Saga, accidentally running into an unconscious Great Ape Ledas. This led to him and Ledas spending a few hours together, talking about various things, not least of which being the old cat. By destroying Yajirobe's car (and therefore having to transport him back to Korin Tower personally), Ledas received some senzu beans from Yajirobe and Korin. Had he not acquired such magical healers, no doubt Ledas would have died from Kindler's inflicted headshot later in the series. 'Reunion Saga' Yajirobe was seen briefly when Goku teleported to Korin Tower in order to get Senzu Beans. He grumbled at Korin during that time. He was later seen in the final chapter of the saga. By that time, new Senzu Beans had grown and Korin tasked him with giving them to Goku. He only did after realizing Korin had eaten all of his food (thus he would need to go out anyway). 'Fulfillment Saga' Yajirobe was again seen in the Fulfillment Saga, as he was trying to deliver senzu beans to the weary Z Fighters in his hovercar. He ran into Krillin and tried to stop the bald man from stealing his senzus. Soon, Vegeta came and also begged for senzu beans. As Yajirobe went to give Vegeta a senzu, The Benefactor appeared, incapacitated Vegeta, and then destroyed Yajirobe's car. Afterwards, Yajirobe watched as The Benefactor tortured Ledas, and he was too scared to join Krillin in helping the boy. After The Benefactor absorbed some of Ledas' power and got hurt by it, Ledas was able to escape the monster, and he ran into Yajirobe, who was cowering behind the wreck of his hovecar. He gave Ledas a senzu bean and then was promptly used as a distraction by the Saiyan boy. He briefly attempted to join sides with The Benefactor, but The Benefactor rejected this. After Ledas and The Benefactor had fought some more, Yajirobe heard The Benefactor calling him names, so he threw some debris at the alien, which included Verlate's mind prison. This caused the prison to open and suck The Benefactor inside. Ledas was also sucked in, but not before Yajirobe attempted to save him by trying to pull him out of the prison's suction with his sheathed katana. Of course, he lost his katana in the scuffle as well. Yajirobe remained in the countryside for the rest of the day, as he attempted to repair his car. Evidently, even when Krillin returned to heal Vegeta (who was unconscious near Yajirobe), Yajirobe did not leave. When Ledas returned from the mind prison, he found Yajirobe, returned his katana, and flew the samurai back to Korin Tower. Yajirobe was seen one more time, in the montage of the final chapter, when he and Korin got into an argument, resulting in Korin hitting Yajirobe over the head with his walking stick and Yajirobe slicing Korin's cat tower in half with his katana. 'Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe' Techniques * * Iagiri Trivia *When Yajirobe first met Ledas, me mistook him for Vegeta. This is probably because Yajirobe first saw the Saiyan boy while he was in his Great Ape form. *Yajirobe has cut off both Vegeta's and Ledas' tails. *Yajirobe knew Mr. Satan when they were children. *The katana that Yajirobe wields was not originally his. *As revealed in the Fulfillment Saga, Yajirobe has experimented with giving the senzu beans flavor. One bean that Krillin ate from Yajirobe's stash tasted like cinnamon. *Yajirobe's theme is Baba O'Riley. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Yajirobe Category:Samurai Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Main Character(s) Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Humans Category:Human Fighters Category:Human